The technology of the FPC of the related art includes a section clamped to a case by adhesive tape, and a section whose shape changes according to the disc tray pullout position (e.g. as shown in JP-A 2002-230959).
The technology for an optical disc drive of the related art consists of a first structure for sending an interface signal consisting of a PATA (Parallel Advanced Technology Attachment) from an external interface connector mounted on a first circuit board, to a DSP (Digital Signal Processor) mounted on a second circuit board; and a second structure for sending a PATA signal from an external interface connector mounted on the first circuit board, to the DSP mounted on the first circuit board (See for example JP-A 2001-035144 and JP-A 2005-044492.)